Break in the Clouds
by RedWitch1
Summary: He couldn’t believe it there was a break of light in the grey.


**Break in the Clouds**  
**Author: **Fiona  
**Disclaimer:** All things HARRY POTTER belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and a whole load of other people that aren't me. (Sigh) I'm just borrowing them.  
**Rating: **PG13 (some swearing)  
**Note : **Written for the fic Exchange, details of the request are at the end!

**Summary: **He couldn't believe it; there was a break of light in the grey.

* * *

**Prologue**

Following Dumbledore's death, the wizarding world was plunged into another war that lasted exactly a year. Hogwarts became a headquarters for the side of light, from where Harry organised their attacks. It was after one such attack that Peter Pettigrew was captured. Harry asked to be left alone with him, and within an hour he had the location of both Voldemort and the Horcruxe. No one ever asked Harry how he had gotten the information. When the entered the room, Peter was lying sobbing on the ground but there had been no injuries on him, and Harry had spoken to him without his wand.

The final attack was brutal, with many losses on both sides. Ron had taken down Bellatrix Black, but not before she had hit him with a spell that left him blind in one eye. Hermione had taken her husband, along with Crabbe senior.

Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, and Terry Boot were among the seventh years killed, along with Professor Spout and Hagrid's brother Gawp.

Harry had been triumphant, destroying first Snape and then Voldemort in a fierce battle, the dark lord falling at the exact same time that Albus Dumbledore had lost his life two years previous.

The rebuilding of the wizarding world was a longer and somewhat dangerous undertaking. The old prejudices were still there, despite a number of Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle junior, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode fighting on Harry's side. Plus a number of Death Eaters remained at large, although Aurors and Unspeakables were systematically hunting them down.

Lucius Malfoy was not one of those on the loose. He had been killed during the battle, but by whom no one knew. Some said it was Snape, while others whispered that it had been Draco Malfoy himself that cast the curse.

Draco had gone on the run, along with his mother, after what happened with Snape and Dumbledore. He had been spotted during the final battle but disappeared again and was currently wanted by the ministry.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"List…check," Hermione patted her pocket and felt the bulge of the parchment. "Money, both muggle and wizard… check. Wand," she reached into the inside pocket of her coat and there it was, "wand… check. Ok, I am ready to tackle anything."

Grabbing her scarf from her dresser she wrapped it twice around her neck and hurried down the stairs. "Dad, I'm off to do my shopping," she called out. "I'll probably be late as I'm meeting Harry and Ron for some dinner, so tell mum not to make any for me."

"Ok sweetheart, be careful," her dad's voice sounded from the living room, followed by a chuckle as he heard the front door open and close quickly.

He was delighted to see his daughter doing something as mundane and normal as Christmas shopping. After everything that had happened the previous year with the 'war' that raged in her other world as he called it, he worried that Hermione may never do normal things again. Sighing he allowed himself a wistful smile before returning to his paper.

--------

Hermione hurried down the street and around the corner to the small local shop. Glancing around her she made her way around the back. Checking around once more she closed her eyes and concentrated. With a pop she apparated, appearing moments later in front of the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley.

"Ok, get the wizarding side of my shopping done first, and then I'll tackle Harrods," she murmured as she drew her wand and tapped the correct sequence of bricks to allow her access.

--------------------------------------------------

Light brown eyes narrowed as they watched the petite brunette stand in the checkout line waiting her turn. The eyes travelled over the packages overflowing in her arms as the mouth turned up in a sneer, barely biting back a laugh when she almost dropped them all when someone bumped into her.

Sighing he ran a hand through dirty brown hair as he moved closer to the checkout, all the while keeping his eyes on the brunette.

"About time," he murmured to himself as she at last reached the till and deposited her goods onto the counter.

While the girl was ringing up the purchases he stole past the brunette and slipped the note into her pocket.

"Will you be paying with cash or credit card?" the girl asked.

"Cash," replied Hermione, reaching into her pocket to take out her purse.

"Your total is…"

Hermione didn't hear as she unfolded the piece of paper, 'Granger, fancy seeing a ghost! Make your way to the toy department!' it said. Hermione whipped her head around and scanned the ground around the checkout point. "Granger," she murmured, only one person called her that.

"Miss, miss," the girl at the till called.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologised Hermione, taking out money and handing it to the cashier.

She quickly grabbed her change and bags and moved away from the till. Placing herself against a wall, she once again looked at the note. It wasn't written on parchment but on ordinary paper, ordinary muggle paper that looked like it had been ripped from something.

A wild thought swam around her head that screamed **'Malfoy' **but logic warred with it. How in Merlin's name could it be him? He was never found he just disappeared. A voice in her head spoke up.

Many spells had been cast to try and find Draco and Narcissa Malfoy but with no luck. Malfoy Manor had been closed down and put under ministry guard, and Draco was a wanted man.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, debating whether or not to follow the note or to just discard it and head off to meet Harry and Ron. "What's to lose?" she muttered and before heading to an elevator made her way to a bathroom where she produced her wand and muttering a shrinking spell on her packages placed them in her bag.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained Hermione, you weren't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing," she said to herself as she left the bathroom to go to the toy department.

--------------------------------------------------

She kept her hand in her pocket curled around her wand as she moved around the toy department. She had been here for about 15 minutes and so far nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh this is ridiculous," she said, "I've had enough, I'm going to meet Harry and R…"

She never got to finish her sentence as a hand curled around her waist and mouth and she was pulled into a dark room.

"Bitch," her assailant growled as she bit his fingers.

"Lumos," snarled Hermione, and the room was illuminated. "I don't know who you are, but you better have a damn good reason for…"

"Oh shut up Granger, must you on and on and on," he drawled.

"Who are you? She demanded, pointing her wand at him, her eyes taking in the dark hair and muggles clothes.

"You're the know-it-all, always dragging Potter and the Weasel around by their leads."

"It can't be," she whispered, as she replaced the shaggy brown hair and brown eyes with the sharp features and blond hair and grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes, as Hermione looked him up and down, her hand tightening on her wand.

"You're a wanted man Draco Malfoy. Make it easy on yourself by accompanying me, without causing any trouble, to the Ministry of Magic…"

"I need you to come with me. We have to make a potion that needs two people, I'm also short about 12 ingredients."

"I am going nowhere with you Malfoy, and I am most certainly not helping you with anything. We are going to apparate now and then the Ministry can…"

"My mother is dying Granger," he reached into his pockets and pulled out another piece of paper. "Here is a list of the ingredients, and the spot where I'll meet you, no later than 9.00pm. You can apparate there; the potion has to be started tonight while there is a waning moon."

"Wait? What do you mean dying? And I never said I was helping."

"Dying Granger, as in her life is ebbing away quickly, and I really don't have the time to stand around and give you all the details, I can't leave her alone for too long. And of course you will help, there is no way Hermione Granger wouldn't help, no matter who was looking for it."

Still very confused Hermione hadn't noticed that she had lowered her wand.

Sensing his cue to leave Draco dropped the paper onto the ground, "9.00pm Granger, make up whatever excuses you want." And before she could do anything he opened the door and hurried out of the storeroom.

"What is the name of Circe just happened?" Hermione threw her hands up in the air, a look of bewilderment on her face.

She sat down on one of the boxes and stared at the piece of paper on the ground. Part of her wanted to take it, ignore the ingredients, find Harry and Ron and apparate to the address on it and capture Draco Malfoy. This thing about Narcissa dying could all be a rouse to capture her.

"But if she is dying," murmured Hermione as she walked over and looked down at the paper. Taking out her wand once again she cast a quick spell over it to make sure it had no hexes on it. When she was satisfied all was ok, she picked it up and unfolded it carefully. As Malfoy had said it was a list of ingredients, some obscure but all available in Diagon Alley. And there at the end of the note was the point to where she was to apparate; it seemed to be situated right outside Highbury Road, the stadium in North London that was home to Arsenal football club. Hermione knew the area well, her dad was an Arsenal supporter and she had been to a few games with him. Her brow furrowed as she studied it, "why on earth would he want me to meet him there? What to do, what to do?"

Her mind not completely made up Hermione gathered all her belongings and left the storeroom. Glancing at her watch she was startled to see that it was almost time to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Well I have to head back to Diagon Alley regardless of what I decide, let's get there first and see what happens."

As she made her way through the store to the exit Draco watched her, hoping she made the right decision.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That's quite an assortment of ingredients my dear," smiled the owner of the shop, as he carefully poured the skrewt bile into a vial.

"I'm hoping to apply to study advanced potions," said Hermione, glancing around her, "and part of my application form will include unusual potions, hence why I'm stocking up."

"AH for a university application," he said as he put a stopper in the vial, "I see."

Hermione cringed slightly as his tone indicated that he didn't believe her for a moment. She hated lying to people, and since she apparated away from Harrods she had done nothing but lie.

She lied to Harry and Ron about why she had to cut short their evening, Ron believed her but Harry gave her a look that screamed you're hiding something. She lied to her parents when she told them where she was going to be that evening. And her trips around the varying ingredient and potions shops in Diagon Alley has resulted in her lying every time she was asked about what she was buying.

Sighing she consulted Malfoy's list again as the apothecary counted out twenty-three Hippogriff feathers, taken only from the left wing.

'Only one more thing to get,' she thought as she counted out the galleons to pay.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hush mother, it's ok I'm here," murmured Draco as he gently wiped his mother's brow.

Narcissa Malfoy whimpered softly, her breathing harsh.

For the last 6 weeks they had stayed in this place, the longest they had stayed in any one place since the night Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort. Wanted by the Ministry and the Death Eaters that escaped, Draco and his mother had moved from place to place, always staying in the muggle world, never using magic.

He picked up part time jobs as they moved around, but Narcissa's health had really begun to deteriorate rapidly. And she would die, very painfully, if she didn't get the potion.

"Draco," she cried out, "Draco."

"I'm here mother, I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

"Never," he took her hand and held it tight. Tears filling his eyes as he watched the effects of the curse spread, the tendrils of black poison fanning out like veins on her normally white skin.

"Damn you Lucius," he muttered, filling a glass with water and holding it to her lips.

Narcissa may have saved Draco from his father but that didn't stop the Malfoy patriarch from casting a death sentence on his wife before his own life ebbed away. Lucius' own special unforgivable. **_Anima Sicco_** was designed to drain the life essence from the victim at first slowly, and then rapidly, but always excruciatingly painful.

Draco still didn't know if there was a cure, but a few weeks ago while clearing out a stockroom in an old bookstore he had found part-time work in he came across an old spell book. It obviously belonged to the wizarding world but had somehow slipped the net. He asked the storeowner if he could borrow it and he had told Draco to keep it, that he would never sell rubbish like that.

"Silly mumbo-jumbo spell book," the old man had muttered, "as if anyone believes in that."

Draco had studied the book cover to cover and came across a spell similar to the one Lucius had cast on Narcissa, although the one in the book wasn't as evil. But listed under the spell was a list of potion ingredients, that when prepared properly, would result in a calming potion that would alleviate and slow down the draining process.

Surprisingly Draco had found some of the ingredients within the muggle world, but unfortunately the bulk could only be got in Diagon Alley or a well-stocked potion's lab.

So for the first time in over a year Draco Malfoy began to search the wizarding world. With a sneakiness and ingenuity that Salazar Slytherin himself would have been in awe of Draco managed to track down Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger. He tracked her in the muggle world and last week overheard her telling a friend that she would be heading to London to do her Christmas shopping. Using his Astronomy skills Draco pinpointed the exact day of the waxing moon and orchestrated the meeting with Granger.

He knew he was taking a risk approaching her, but his mother was more than worth it. And if anyone could see past the prejudiced and help someone it would be Hermione Granger.

Sighing in relief Draco ran a hand though his hair as Narcissa fell asleep again, still whimpering in pain.

Kissing her gently on the forehead he left her room and headed to the small kitchen. He grimaced as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His normal silver-grey eyes clashing with his brown hair, "I'm sure I'm breaking every Malfoy rule on good grooming," he muttered to himself.

Glancing at the clock he saw that he had thirty minutes to get everything ready before going to meet Granger. "And hopefully it will be only Granger."

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip as she stared at the piece of paper. She fought an internal battle as to what to do. Secreted in the bag at her feet were the ingredients along with a number eight cauldron and stirring stick made with equal parts holly, oak, ash and tipped with silver.

She looked at her watch again, 8.59pm, one minute to make her decision.

"Oh for goodness sake Hermione, you are the smartest witch to have been at Hogwarts in a hundred years, one of your best friends in Harry Potter, you fought in the second war against Voldemort. You can most certainly apparate to this spot, meet Draco Malfoy and find out what in all things Merlin is going on."

Feeling better after her chastising-cum-pep talk Hermione picked up her bag, glanced around and then closing her eyes concentrated on the point she wanted to end up at. After a few seconds there was a pop and Hermione was gone.

---------

Draco let out the breath he had been holding as he saw Hermione appear. He waited a few moments before making himself known, wanting to make sure no one appeared. Satisfied the now grown-up know it all was alone Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"Glad you see muggles know the meaning of being punctual," he said, a ghost of his infamous smirk on his face.

Hermione kept her mouth closed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was obvious she was going to have to be the mature one, although the urge to hex the stupid smirk of his face was great.

"Well I'm here Malfoy, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I just leave everything here, apparate away and return with Harry, Ron and a couple of Aurors? And if, as it seems, you haven't been using magic, and considering the fact you **say** your mother is ill, I don't think you would have the time to make a getaway before I got back," she said. 'Now, take that Draco 'not-so-smug-now' Malfoy,' she thought as a slight look of fear crossed his face before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Follow me," he said gruffly, turning away from her.

"I am not moving Malfoy until you tell me what is going on."

"Stop being such a stubborn bint Granger," turning around and stalking towards her, "I don't need this."

"Oh I think I'll remain _a stubborn bint_, as you so eloquently put it, because I get the distinct impression that you really need me." Hermione crossed her arms and smiled smugly at him.

"Damn insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor mud…" he growled trailing off before calling her by his usual name for her.

"I'm waiting Malfoy," she called out, now tapping her wand against her arm.

"My mother is dying Granger, her life essence is being drained, painfully from her. This condition is as a result of a rather nasty hex my father created, his own little unforgivable if you like. And because he created it, there isn't really any information on how to cure the fucking thing. I stumbled across an old spell book in a muggle bookstore, which had a chapter on a similar curse, and it gave details of a potion that would help alleviate the pain and slow down the draining process. I am hoping that it will work on my mother and give her some relief and me some more time to find an actual cure. Now I hope I have answered your question, because we really need to go and get started on brewing the potion… or would you like to stand around and trade insults for old times sake for a while longer."

She picked up her bag and walked passed him, "well Malfoy, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two hours later Draco and Hermione stood in the small kitchen of the bed-sit he and Narcissa were living in, huddled over a bubbling cauldron. The spell book lay open on the table, and Hermione consulted it briefly and then began dropping the Hippogriff feathers in, one at a time as Draco stirred the mixture twice clockwise then five times anticlockwise. The pale light of the waning moon illuminating them in a soft light, casting it's on magic over the potion.

"Ok after I put the last feather in," said Hermione, "you stir in the same manner for two more cycles and then stop. The skrewt bile is then added followed by the moonstone."

Draco nodded and Hermione dropped the last feather in. He stirred, mentally counting and as the last anticlockwise stir of the cycle was completed he removed the stirring stick.

Hermione immediately uncorked the vial and pour the bile in. The potion bubbled and hissed, sending silver spark into the air before settling down again. Draco dropped the moonstone in and once again a shower of silver spark shot into the air, when the potion had settled again it was now a deep violet colour.

"So far, so good," murmured Hermione after she checked the book to ensure that violet was the exact colour the potion should be at this stage of the brewing. Her gaze then left the book and settled on Draco.

"We need to let it settle for exactly 27 minutes, and then we proceed with the final stage," he said. He felt Hermione's gaze on him and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Brown hair really does not suit you," she said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Despite himself Draco couldn't help but smile back, "it's not a matter of suiting me," he replied, "more a case of serving a purpose. My own hair colour it quite noticeable."

"But isn't it against some Malfoy grooming protocol to been seen this unkempt in public?" she teased, hoping to keep this semi-easy calm between them.

"Let's say I'm enjoying the rebelling."

Hermione chuckled softly and glanced at her watch. "Ok we have twenty four minutes Malfoy, so what happened the night Harry faced Voldemort?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he drawled, pushing past her.

'Well done Hermione, break the mood,' she chastised herself.

"I know you don't," she said, following him, "but…but I'd like to know. Harry told me what happened the night Dumbledore died," she saw him flinch slightly at the old headmaster's name, "and that it had been Snape who cast the killing curse."

"I know you have this uncontrollable urge to know everything, but why is this important? We both know that you are going to turn me and my mother in as soon as our business here is done."

"I've been thinking a lot about that night since our meeting in Harrods," she said, neither confirming nor denying his previous statement, "and I believe you are being hunted by Aurors and the ministry because even they don't really know what happened. All they are interested in is capturing a Malfoy, Lucius was killed that night, and so they were denied his trial and undoubted conviction. I mean he was Voldemort's right-hand man, it's seems like a given that his son and wife were just as immersed in the Dark Lord's plans as Lucius' was. I am not completely convinced that you are all that guilty. Oh you are still a snobby demeaning prat who delights in belittling those you _believe_ are beneath you, but last time I looked that was not a crime. And it has never been proven that you are actually a Death Eater, and I'm willing to bet 100 galleons that there is not mark on your forearm if I was to lift the sleeve of your shirt. I think, that night, you were doing what you tend to do best, you were looking after number one, yourself…"

While he schooled his features into those of impassiveness, inside his heart was beating wildly. It wouldn't do any good if he were to let her know how close she was to the truth. He studied her, her features hadn't really changed much since Hogwarts; she had of course grown up and was a pleasant looking young woman and seemed to have slightly tamed that hair of hers. But her eyes held a pain and maturity that had watched too many people she cared about die and suffer.

"Not exactly right Granger," he said after a moment, "it wasn't me I was looking out for but my mother."

"But I'm right about every thing else, aren't I Malfoy?"

He was, thankfully, prevented from answering by a cry of pain. "Mother," he murmured and quickly ran to her room.

Hermione quickly followed him and as Draco ran to his mother's bedside, she stood in the doorway shocked at the sight before her.

A **shadow **that was once the proud and beautiful Narcissa Malfoy lay on the bed, twisting and writhing in pain. Pain Hermione could clearly see etched on the woman's face. She gasped as she watched the tendrils of evil from the curse coursing through the woman's veins. Draco was whispering to her as he ran a clothe over Narcissa's brow.

"She's burning up," he said, turning to face Hermione, his own worry and pain evident on his face.

Whipping out her wand Hermione strode into the room and cast a cooling charm over the woman. Narcissa continued to whimper but she settled down once again. "How could he do this to his own wife?"

"Because he was an evil bastard who cared more about power and glory than his family," spat out Draco. "The spell he cast was meant for me but my mother jumped in the way. At first his hex did nothing, which gave her time to Avada him. It wasn't until about a month after we fled from Hogwarts that the spell began to take hold." He clasped his mother's hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go.

"She bound Snape to an 'Unbreakable Vow' to protect me, I couldn't kill Dumbledore, couldn't fulfil my mission, so Snape did it. I still hear him at night, Dumbledore that is, trying to talk me out of it…" he took a deep breath and looked away from Hermione, turning his back to her.

"Draco… my Draco," Narcissa's weak voice sounded.

"I'm here mother," he said, once again taking her hand.

Narcissa moved her head, slowly and her eyes landed on Hermione. "Hello," she croaked, "a visitor... so long since we had a visitor. My apologies," she stopped and coughed.

"It's ok Mrs Malfoy," said Hermione softly, approaching the woman, "Mal…Draco has been the perfect host, I am sorry to hear that you are unwell." She caught Draco's gaze and he smiled in thanks at her.

"Pretty girl," murmured Narcissa, "about time Draco had a girlfriend."

Neither Hermione nor Draco said anything to this, and firmly avoided looking at each other.

"Rest now mother," said Draco, kissing her hand, "Gr…Hermione and I will just be outside."

"Pretty name," said Narcissa, her eyes closing, "hope to see a lot more of you dear…" she trailed off and lapsed into a sleep again.

Quietly Hermione and Draco left the room.

Hermione looked at her watch and cleared her throat, "we have nine minutes before continuing with the potion."

"We'd better make sure we have everything ready," said Draco.

They made their way to the kitchen and nether spoke about what Narcissa had said.

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later the brewing had finished, they needed to allow another hour for the potion to settle and then it would be ready to give to Narcissa.

Hermione sat on the small couch as Draco checked on his mother.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" he asked as he saw her covering a yawn.

"Coffee please," she replied.

Draco disappeared into the kitchen and returned five minutes later carrying a small tray with two cups of coffee, milk and sugar. He placed them on the table, pulled up another chair and sat down opposite Hermione.

They remained silent for a few moments as the sipped their drinks. But the silence got too much for Hermione, and the need to speak took over. "I don't mean anything mean by this," she began, "but how have you been surviving?"

"I've picked up odd jobs here and there, usually something that pays directly into the hand so no forms are needed. We've moved around a lot, picking up cheap places like this. But her condition has been really deteriorating in the last number of weeks, so this is the longest we've spent anywhere. I know what you're thinking, oh how the mighty have fallen? I bet the Weasel would love to hear this, after years of abusing him about how poor his family was, look at me know… poetic justice at it's finest."

"Actually I wasn't thinking that… and **Ron **wouldn't care. He lost the sight in one eye, along with two brothers in the war," she paused as she remembered Charlie and Fred, "and his father was paralysed, he had to mature, very quickly and doesn't bother about trivial things like being teased. His family are what's important, and the impending birth of Fleur and Bill's twins is what he and his family are focussing on. You'd be surprised by Ron Weasley these days."

"Still sweethearts I see."

Hermione blushed slightly, "No we're not. We tried for a while, but we found out we made much better friends. He is currently seeing Susan Bones and they are getting on very well."

"Potter still with the girl-Weasley then?"

"Yes, HARRY and GINNY are still together. And you'll be happy to know that your cousin Tonks is getting married to Remus Lupin."

"The shame of it, a werewolf in the family," said Draco with fake disgust, a small smile on his face, "hope that gets old Lucius spinning in his grave."

"His son and wife living among muggles should keep him spinning for eternity," said Hermione.

"Probably." Draco stood up and walked over the window.

"You can't continue living like this Draco, and your mother needs medical help, wizarding medical help."

"It gets so hard," he whispered leaning his forehead against the window. "Some days I just want to lie down and give up, but I can't, mother needs me. I'm tired Gr…Hermione, so fucking tired." He closed his eyes and heard her get up from her seat and walk over to him.

Hermione stood just behind him. His forehead was still leaning against the glass and his eyes were closed. She bit her lip and reached out her hand, unsurprised to see it trembling slightly.

It stopped just before touching him as she debated on whether or not too. She heard him sniff softly and the decision was made. Closing the distance she rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, unsure of what to say.

That simple gesture, from someone he had done nothing but abuse during Hogwarts, coupled with the stress and strain of being on the run, and dealing with the very real fact he could lose his mother broke the dam for Draco. He turned around and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice thick with tears as he buried his into her stomach.

"It…it's ok Draco, really," she replied softly, running her hand through his hair.

"No, it's not. I insulted you and your friends. I made you cry… I pushed you to hit me… I hexed your teeth, and then I watched you walk in on the arm of Victor Krum looking beautiful and I made a snide comment to Pansy about muggles whoring out their young early and how Krum must have lost a bet… I was filled with awe when I heard how you manipulated Umbridge but I crushed it under the hate. And now here I am asking for help from the one person who has the absolute right to turn me down. I'm sorry Hermione, sorry for everything." He was practically sobbing now, the words pouring out of him as he unleashed years of pent up emotions.

"It's ok," she repeated.

Draco lifted his head and looked up at her, his cheeks wet, his eyes moist.

She smiled softly at him and somewhat nervously cupped his cheek. He reacted immediately to the kind gesture and closed his eyes again, turning his face into her hand. It had been so long since anyone touched him with any kind of feeling. Even Narcissa hadn't been able to give him a motherly hug in such a long time.

Hermione's heart broke for him. He looked so lost kneeling there. "Draco, stand up," she said softly, letting her hand drop from his face.

Sniffing, Draco released his arms from her waist and stood up, wiping at his eyes.

"I think you really need this," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione," he gasped as his own arms wound again around her waist and he hugged her back.

They stood in the middle of the small room, wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione could feel the tension slowly melt from Draco as he relaxed more into her embrace,

'How crazy is this?' she thought, 'Draco 'Pureblood, don't touch me with your muggle hands' Malfoy in my **arms**.'

Draco relished in the warmth and comfort that Hermione offered. 'Such a big heart in a small package,' he thought, 'oh if Lucius could see this now… I hope he can.'

After a while, when he felt he could look her in the eye without blushing Draco pulled back slightly.

"Feeling better," she asked softly.

Draco nodded, "yes, thank you." He took her hand and led her over to the couch, where they both sat down. "I don't know what I'm going to do if this potion doesn't work, and she slips further away from me. I…I won't be able to go on…alone, to survive," he admitted, dropping his eyes from hers, although he still held her hand in his.

"Draco, it will work. How can it not? It has two of Hogwarts' best potions students working on it." That comment brought a small smile to his lips.

"Draco, you're not surviving anyway. This is not a life, running and hiding, it's bad for you, and Narcissa can't cope with it anymore. As you said this potion would only be a relief at best, not a cure, she needs the expertise of the mediwizards and witches at St Mungo's."

"We can't go back, I'll be thrown in Azkaban, and then who will look after her. Hell for all I know they'll cure her and throw her in after me."

Hermione squeezed his hand, her mind frantically searching for the right thing to say. As she thought her eyes glanced at the clock. "Merlin, the potion, Draco the hour is up."

"Will you bring it please?" asked Draco, "I'll wake mother."

Their previous conversation was forgotten for the moment as Hermione rushed to the kitchen and Draco went to his mother's room. When Hermione followed him in Narcissa was sitting up in the bed, being held by Draco, her pale face etched with pain. Hermione sat on the other side of her, placing the cauldron on the small dresser beside the bed.

"Oh good, you're still here," gasped Narcissa.

"I couldn't leave yet, not without speaking to you again," smiled Hermione as she filled a vial with the now rich lilac coloured potion.

"Mother, I would like you to drink this," said Draco softly, "it will make you feel better. I know your stomach hasn't be able to handle anything lately, but trust me, this will be different."

Hermione handed the vial to Draco, and then took Narcissa's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Ok my love," she said to her son.

Gently he lifted the vial to her parted lips and poured the potion in. Narcissa swallowed it with difficultly, and all three waited…

"Oh Merlin," gasped Narcissa, arching off the bed.

A golden glow surrounded the woman, radiating warmth. Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand, and when the glow faded she was smiling.

"How do you feel mother," asked Draco.

"Exhausted, but…but the pain has faded, and I'm feeling a little hungry."

"It worked, oh Circe, it worked," Draco quickly rounded the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her on the lips. "It worked Hermione…it worked…"

Blinking back tears Hermione hugged him, ignoring the tingle in her lips from his, while Narcissa smiled at them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Are you warm enough Narcissa?"

"Very much so," she replied.

"Could I tempt you with a glass of wine?"

"Oh, I don't…"

"Go on mother, you deserve it," said Draco.

--------

After the success of the first dose of the potion Narcissa felt strong enough to leave her bed to eat something. Hermione remained and as all three sat around she laid out the idea she had for helping them.

Of course Draco ranted and raved, saying there was no way they could return to the wizarding world.

But she pressed on with her idea, and in the end it was Narcissa who convinced him.

So parchment and a quill were summoned and letters were written. And as Hermione left that evening an invitation was extending and immediately accepted.

--------

Hermione smiled as her mother and father fussed over Narcissa and Draco. When she had returned from North London, she sat her parents down and told them everything. She started with the war, and filled in the parts she had left out. She told them about her meeting with Draco in Harrods, and the subsequent drama that followed as they brewed the potion. She finished with telling them she had invited Draco and Narcissa for Christmas dinner, provided they were ok with it.

Jane Granger said yes immediately, and insisted the pair come immediately, in between murmuring about how terrible it must have been for the two of them. Michael Granger was a little more cautious but he trusted his daughter's judgement and acquiesced.

So here all five sat around the Granger table enjoying dinner. It was Christmas Eve, and the Grangers insisted the Malfoy's would stay until the New Year when Draco would turn himself in.

The potion would last till then, and Hermione would take Narcissa to St Mungo's where she would be treated. Hermione had sent a letter to Madame Pomfrey, who replied saying she would meet her at St Mungo's and help with Madame Malfoy.

Two of the letters she wrote were too Harry and Ron explaining the situation. Harry replied back saying he would speak on Draco's behalf, telling them what had happened the night Dumbledore died. Ron said he supported her decision, but reserved the right to continually tease her about helping the ferret.

Her thoughts were broken by the laughter of Narcissa and her mother as her dad told them some joke.

'It will be a good Christmas,' she thought, 'and the New Year will bring new changes, and new friends.'

"Merry Christmas Granger," whispered Draco, covering her hand with his and squeezing it.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy," she replied, smiling at him.

**THE END**

REQUEST:  
**Rating(s) of the fic you want:** Anything up to and including NC-17  
**Three Things you want your fic to include:**  
Hurt/Comfort, but not BSDM  
Draco in hiding  
Muggle London

**Three Things you do not want your fic to include:**  
SexGod! Draco;  
Jealous or Idiot!Ron;  
Vanilla sex


End file.
